


Trix Trouble

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [83]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Cereal is a good snack right? Especially when you unintentionally terrify someone you think your friends with
Series: Owari Magica [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Trix Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> my points: 906 words at 455 +450 +50 = 955pts  
> rose's points: 658 words at 330 +300 = 630pts

Percy had a lot on his mind. Namely, the conversation with Aeron. Ophelia was working with Bella. He caved the morning after talking to Aeron, barely stopping by his house to change into a crop hoodie and pair of ragged overalls and tennis shoes, heading to find the fuel with Eb's instructions.

Ophelia had been doing decent. It had been a while since anything stressful had happened.... and she really needed a break from all of it. All she had to do now was to pick up some supplies from the store and it would be good!

Percy let the incubator curl around his shoulders as he approached the store. It wasn't on his side of town, but that felt better. Like... her turf, her rules. He just wanted to talk. He sees her down the cereal aisle and heads down it himself, halfway scanning the boxes. When he got closer, he went on his tip-toes to grab a box from over her head, offering her a smile. "Hey, didn't see you there."

Ophelia looks up to see someone grabbing a box of cereal from above her. They couldn't wait until she moved? She was able to move over, but saw that it was Percy, oh. He was probably just teasing her. "Hey, didn't expect to see you shopping."

He shrugged and tossed the box of trix between his hands. "Just in the neighborhood. Glad to see you though, I wanted to bug you."

"oh.. for like a specific reason or?" Ophelia asked. It hadn't been that long since she last talked with him.

Percy leaned against the shelf. "I ran into someone really interesting yesterday afternoon, and I guess-" he blew out a breath. "They got to talk to you too."

Did he mean Aeron? She knew he was going to talk to them, but she specifically told Aeron not to mention her. She had no idea who else it could be. Fuck. "listen.." Ophelia said softly, "if you want to talk about that...." she paused. "You're going to have to send Eb away. He's not good in uh... personal conversations."

Percy glanced at the mini enforcer. It made other magi uncomfortable to see the unfeeling eyes, but he just preferred having the weight on his neck. He nodded and jerked his shoulders, making the incubator jump up and waltz down the aisle away from them.

Ophelia nodded. "Thanks." She hadn't realized until recently that the incubators would just tell anyone anything if they asked. So she had been telling them to leave her alone... whenever she had to do things she didn't want everyone to know about. She wasn't sure if anyone would ask them about her, but she wanted to be safe in that sense.

He nodded back, pulling the straps of his overalls away from his chest. "Kay, so, now that we're alone, seriously. We need to talk."

Ophelia looked at Percy. She had no idea the amount that he knew. She didn't want to say something that he didn't know yet and give more away. She also just wanted to run but she had a feeling that would make things worse. "ok. what do you know?"

"Well, I know more than you think I do. And I know about you working with Belladonna." He shifted. "I just want to understand."

Ah. So Aeron must have told him. How could they do that to her? "understand what?" Ophelia asked. "it's pretty straight forward."

"Well, I don't know. Are you a spy or something? Or are you just... letting her tell you what to do? I don't know." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everything is so confusing."

Ophelia looked down. "I guess a bit of both. I'm just trying to survive- you got to understand that at least."

"Of course I do. I don't care, I'm not judging. I don't even blame you for not telling anyone. I just... don't want you to end up between a rock and a hard place. If you feel overwhelmed or want out of whatever demon deal Bella has with you, come to me. Okay?" Percy shifted again to cross his arms this time. "I like her, but this whole thing is precarious. We're on the edge of a scale, and the moment it tips? We're fucked. So, I don't know. Trust me."

Ophelia was a bit surprised. She was expecting Percy to be more upset. She didn't expect him to be so okay with it. "I know that. It's just-" Ophelia sighed. "It's not like I can go back after all of this. I've already done too much."

"I get it. I mean, I don't know what you've done, but no one said there were two sides to this." He flashed a smile. "There's three. Obviously."

"And the third side is?" Ophelia asked.

"Mine."

"You? Are you serious?" Ophelia asked. Not that she couldn't imagine Percy doing his own thing.

"Yeah, I mean, can you think of any other way to describe what I'm doing?"

Ophelia shrugged. "I guess so. I had mixed information about you so I wasn't really sure."

"Mixed information about me?" His eyebrows rose.

"Just about you and you're relationship with Belladona, though I guess it makes the most sense for you to be in between."

"So what did you hear?" Percy leaned forwards. What did Belladonna say?

"That you guys aren't dating... at least not yet. You both seem close enough to it already." Ophelia replied.

He nodded. "Oh, you mean between Nessa's lie and what Bella said. I... I haven't talked to her about it. There's feelings, and we kissed, but until we talk and until I get her phone number, nothing." He shrugged. "I'm not going to let someone else have all the power over me. I'm not into being... a thing."

"You don't have her number?" Ophelia asked. She didn't want to bring up the fact that she had Belladona's number. That would be weird. "And I guess I understand... there's enough going on already without adding a dating life to it."

"Are you kidding me? I'd love a dating life." He sighed, looking at the box of trix still loosely clasped in his hand. "I've never dated anyone before. That was my first kiss. I'm... so fucking lonely."

"Lonely? Don't you literally have others with you most of the time? And couldn't you just ask to kiss them?" God Percy was being so confusing again.

"I can't just ask! How do I know that- that I'm not being weird and creepy or something? I can't tell when people like me- if they even do. How am I supposed to know?" He gestured with the trix box for emphasis.

Ophelia put her hands out. "I don't know? First step is that you ask. That's all the advice I can give to you. I'm not some sort of love life coach for you."

Percy sighed and turned to put the box back on the shelf. "I'm sorry, I'm being an asshole. You're busy. I just wanted to let you know you're not alone. I'm not gonna tell anyone, by the way. It's not my place and it's not my secret." He shook his head. "Do you need anything from me? Or- any questions, I guess?"

Ophelia nodded, very relieved that Percy wasn't going to tell anyone. "Thank you- and not really anything at the moment."

"Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're not leaving this on a bad note, are we? Like, this is fine?"

"Honestly this went better than I thought it would." Ophelia replied. "Oh is Aeron okay? I told them that you probably wouldn't beat them up... right?" She was a little bit concerned about the new magi, but mostly annoyed.

"Beat them up? We played dressup and they met my cat." Percy frowned at her. "Am I... scary? Do you think I'd actually hurt anyone? The only thing I've done since I became a magi is try to help everyone. I mean, I'm even trying to help Bella." He looked at the corn chex across the aisle to steady himself. What did she even mean?

She wasn't trying to hurt Percy's feelings. "I mean this happened before I talked to you earlier. And um.. you can be a little intimidating. I've only really seen you during battles... and you're kinda intense about the whole biting thing."

Percy snagged a bag of granola from the shelf and ripped a piece of plastic off, stuffing it into his mouth. "It's just part of my wish. It's just- I'm not trying to be weird. I just. Wished that I could eat anything. That's it."

"I guess good job for making the most out of your wish." Ophelia shrugged. "I didn't know you. I still don't know you that well. Aeron asked if you were going to attack them and I wasn't going to say no unless I knew for sure."

"I want to get it, I'm just frustrated. I don't know if you noticed, but people tend to expect the worst from me." Percy swallowed the plastic, then glanced around and shoved a hand into the bag to get some granola and munch on it too. He was a 'growing' teen, after all. He'd pay, so it wasn't a huge deal, right?

"I didn't really notice." Ophelia admitted. "I wasn't really thinking about how other people saw you."

He shook his head. "You have a lot going on. I get it. I'm... I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry." Percy offered her a handful of granola. "See you around?"

Ophelia shook her head. She couldn't just eat random granola from the store that Percy didn't even buy yet. "No granola for me... but uh yeah. I'll see you later I suppose."

"Yeah. Just be safe." He waved at her and turned, heading for the checkout.


End file.
